vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hendrickson
|-|Base= |-|Red Demon Blood= |-|Gray Demon Blood= Summary Hendrickson is a former Great Holy Knight of Liones Kingdom. Serving as the first main antagonist, Hendrickson was plotting to reignite the Holy War by unsealing the Demon Clan from their 3,000-year imprisonment. He was also responsible for turning Holy Knight apprentices into the New Generation Holy Knights by feeding them the blood of a Red Demon. He later ingested demon blood himself, gaining vast power compared to the others characters at the time. It was later revealed that Hendrickson had been corrupted by the demon Fraudrin into serving his will unknowingly, and after being purged of his demon essence by the release of the seal, he joined the protagonists' side in an attempt to atone for his past actions. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | At least 7-B | 7-A Name: Hendrickson Origin: Nanatsu No Taizai Gender: Male Age: 39 Classification: Human (Druid), Great Holy Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Expert Swordsmanship, Hellfire Manipulation, Necromancy, Acid Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Can generate air slashes), Soul Destruction (Can destroy demonic or evil souls), Telepathy | Same as before, plus Regeneration (Mid), Flight, and Biological Manipulation (Can forcibly transform those who have consumed demon blood into demonic abominations) | Same as before, plus Death Manipulation (Can induce death with his dark spells), Resistance to Gravity (Unaffected by 30x gravity) Attack Potency: At least City level (Stronger than Gilthunder. Traded blows with Sealed Base Meliodas and Dreyfus) | At least City level (Stronger than Dreyfus. Can keep up with the Sins) | Mountain level (Far stronger than before. Defeated Pre-Training King and Diane with a single Dark Nebula. Even Sealed Demon Mark Meliodas considered Revenge Counter the only possible way to defeat him) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Evenly kept up with Meliodas, Arthur, Gilthunder and Dreyfus) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before. Moved behind Dreyfus faster than he could see) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Far faster than before. Moved faster than Gowther and Gilthunder could see) Lifting Strength: Class G | Class G | Class G Striking Strength: At least City Class | At least City Class | Mountain Class Durability: At least City level (Took numerous blows from sword-using Sealed Base Meliodas. Took his own Hellblaze Wave amplified by Meliodas' Full Counter with only minor injuries. Withstood a Gray Demon's Dark Nebula, although he was slightly injured) | At least City level (At least as durable as before. Casually withstood physical attacks from Dreyfus. His darkness was hard enough to break Dreyfus' sword into pieces). Regeneration makes him hard to kill | Mountain level (A stab from sword-using Sealed Base Meliodas didn't even pierce his skin or budge him. Pre-Training Diane's hammer strike did not injure him, nor did King's Form Four: Sunflower. Ban's attempt at stealing his arm only succeeded in dislocating it. Was completely uninjured after an all-out assault by many Holy Knights, including Gilthunder, Guila, and Slader. Survived breaking the Goddess' seal on the Ten Commandments, which Fraudrin stated would have completely destroyed him when he only had Red Demon Blood), Regeneration makes him hard to kill. Stamina: Very high, regeneration further compliments his stamina. Range: Extended melee range, several hundred meters with abilities. Standard Equipment: His short sword and a skull ring on his finger. After being stripped of his demon powers, he uses a normal length sword. Intelligence: Skilled combatant, one of the most intelligent Holy Knights capable of researching and learning techniques of the Demon Clan while only having books and two corpses to go on. Weaknesses: Enslavement of the Dead can only be used twice on one person | All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Notable Attacks/Techniques Base Acid: Hendrickson's innate magic power. He generates a liquid or mist-like magic that quickly eats away at flesh and can even corrode metal armor. He can coat his sword with Acid so that wounds caused by the blade begin rotting the body. Meliodas stated that unless dispelled quickly, Gilthunder's whole body would rot away due to Acid. File:HendricksonAcidSlash.png|Slashes Gilthunder File:HendricksonAcid.png|and rots his body * Acid Down: Hendrickson summons a cloud of acid over the surrounding area. He can activate this technique while touching his opponent, quickly decaying their entire body. File:AcidDown.png|From a distance File:Hendrickson's_Acid_Down.jpg|By touch * Acid Tower: Hendrickson creates a falling column of acid over his opponent's head. Blood Awaken: Research into the Demon Clan allowed Hendrickson to develop a way of forcing a demonic transformation on the New Generation Holy Knights, who had partaken of Red Demon blood. Hendrickson causes the transformation by reciting an incantation into his skull-shaped ring, forcing the demon blood to go berserk and transform the Holy Knights into near-mindless monsters. File:BloodAwaken1.png|Chants into his ring File:BloodAwaken2.png|and the Knights transform File:BloodAwaken3.png|Explanation Enslavement of the Dead: A forbidden Druid spell. Hendrickson revives someone from death to become his servant. The revived has no choice but to follow his orders, and they retain the same powers they had in life. However, the revival decreases the magnitude of their power compared to when they were alive, and if they are killed they can only be revived once more for a total of two times. This is because their soul erodes more and more and their abilities decline too much. Hendrickson used this spell to revive Helbram. Hellblaze: Hendrickson can generate the black purgatory fire of the Demon Clan, capable of nullifying the regeneration of "immortals" like Ban. Hellblaze can be coated on Hendrickson's body or weapon through Enchant: Hellblaze to enhance his strikes. He has also shown the ability to throw multiple Hellblaze fireballs at once at his opponent. The black fire cannot be put out normally, and was able to burn down the Fairy King's Forest despite the Forest being immune to natural fire. File:HendricksonHellblaze1.png|On his sword File:HendricksonHellblaze2.png|On his hand File:HendricksonHellblaze3.png|Throws fireballs * Hellblaze Wave: Hendrickson points his sword at his opponent and releases an enormous inferno of Hellblaze fire from it. File:HellblazeWave1.png|Channels Hellblaze into his sword File:HellblazeWave2.png|and releases a large inferno Purge: Magic of the Druids, designed to erase evil souls like those of demons and vampires. Hendrickson touches two fingers to his target and erases their soul. More powerful opponents can resist the Purge. Hendrickson instantly killed a Gray Demon using Purge. Telepathy: Hendrickson has demonstrated basic telepathy, contacting Vivian from across the capital. Red Demon Blood After consuming Red Demon blood, Hendrickson takes on a youthful appearance and his musculature increases. He also gains several abilities of the Demon Clan, in addition to an increase in raw power. Black Matter: As part of his pseudo-demon biology, Hendrickson can generate a dark substance from his body which he can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from himself. He can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. * Enhanced Durability: Hendrickson can use his black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance his defensive capability. The darkness coating Hendrickson's fingers was enough to break Dreyfus' sword into pieces. * Flight: Hendrickson can create a wing on one arm that he uses to fly. * Self Healing: Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. Powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated sufficiently by Hendrickson, and he will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. * Weapon Creation: The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. Hendrickson enhances his reach considerably by creating long, flexible darkness tendrils with which to strike his opponents. File:HendricksonRegen1.png|Regenerates internal organs File:DarknessTendrils3.png|Makes darkness tendrils File:HendricksonFlight.png|Flight Gray Demon Blood After ingesting the blood of a Gray Demon, Hendrickson becomes a true demon and receives a massive boost in power. He also receives true wings to fly with, no longer needing to make wings out of darkness. * Dark Nebula: Hendrickson releases an expanding dark aura that deals heavy damage to anything it touches. File:HendricksonDarkNebula1.png|Releases Dark Nebula File:HendricksonDarkNebula2.png|over a wide area * Dark Snow: Hendrickson creates an enormous number of snow-like spheres of darkness and sends them falling over the immediate area. Anyone touched by one is killed on contact, getting covered in darkness. File:HendricksonDarkSnow1.png|Makes snow File:HendricksonDarkSnow2.png|Releases it File:HendricksonDarkSnow3.png|Kills anyone who touches it * Dead End: Hendrickson creates a large dark orb and fires it at his opponent. It explodes on contact and also has the death-dealing properties of Dark Snow. Flowers withered and died just from being near the orb. File:DeadEnd2.png|Condenses Dark Snow into one sphere File:DeadEnd3.png|Fires it File:DeadEnd6.png|Explodes on contact Key: Base | Red Demon Blood | Gray Demon Blood Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Trafalgar Law (One Piece) Law's profile (7-A versions) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Necromancers Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Acid Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Death Users Category:Tier 7